An Ocean of Stars
by Dark Daimond Dude
Summary: Begins after Moonbase. What if Sophia wasn't the one that had the connection gene? What if they needed to find someone else? What would happen? One OC, working on pairings.


/dude/ = these are their thoughts.

[dude] = electronic voice

"We gave Fayt Leingod the power of destruction, the Destruction Gene. We gave Maria the power to alter the physical condition, the Alteration gene. However, these two alone will not be enough to penetrate the Time Gate, and get to 4D Space. In light of this, our companion, Doctor Higura, gave us his son, Hayate Higura. We gave him the power to connect our universe with 4D space, the Connection gene."

"So if we want to get to 4D space, we have to find this Hayate Higura...this kinda bites..." Fayt said with a sigh, shaking his head. /How could they have done this to us? We were so young.../

"We'd better get a move on then. We need to find him, fas-"

"Found him!" Cliff shouted over his shoulder, Sophia next to him. "He's on a small planet about 30 lightyears from here, some planet called...Joren? Am I reading this right? Who names a planet Joren?"

"You...found him?" Maria asked staring at him oddly. /He found him? That's...unexpected./

"...Are you sure you're Cliff? He doesn't seem that good with computers..." Fayt tilted his head to the side, waving one hand in the air. /No way, I bet Sophia found it./

"Geeze, give me some credit will ya? Just because I don't like using my head doesn't mean I can't. Anyway, according to this document, he's in high school on the planet Joren, 10th grade. Anyone know anything about this planet?" Cliff asked, storing the data in his communicator.

"All I know about that planet is that there are a lot of feline folk there. How old is that data, anyway?"

"It says it's only 3 weeks old so..."

"How can it be only 3 weeks old?? Wasn't this place abandoned years ago?"

"Maybe someone hacked into it and stored the information here. Anyway, how it got here isn't important. Let's just go and check it out. I have a hunch that this info is solid." Maria and Fayt groaned audibly shaking their heads.

"Yes, of course, now's the time for one of those 'hunches'...Fine, let's go check it out."

-Back at the Aquaelie...-

"Ugh...this is so annoying...I'll go tell the captain to head over to Joren..." Fayt muttered, walking off.

"I'll see if I can narrow down where we can find him. You guys just relax..." Maria stated, walking to her room. Cliff, Peppita, and the others seperated to head to their rooms, but Cliff hesitated outside his door, looking down the hall way. /Doctor Higura...that sounds familiar...what was it? Oh well, no matter./

--------

"Are...you sure this is where he lives?" Fayt asked Maria, him and Cliff following along behind. "Yeah, I'm positive that he lives here," Maria stated, pointing over her shoulder at a rather...ordinary looking house.

She turned, looking at a female catgirl walking out to meet them.

/She doesn't seem dangerous.../ Maria looked the girl over decidedly quickly before nodding. "Excuse me, miss, do you live here?"

"I'd say that's pretty dang obvious!" She shook her head sighing. "What do you want, stranger?"

"Sorry, we're looking for someone named Hayate Higura, do you know where we can find him?" Fayt asked, leaning to the side.

"He's most likely over at the arcade. Just follow this street for 6 blocks and turn left. It'll be on the block after that. Don't know what you want with that kid though..."

"Uh...thanks..." Cliff and Fayt looked at each other thought fully before following behind Maria, soon finding and entering the aforementioned arcade.

"Is that him, over there?" Cliff asked, pointing at a boy standing near a combat simulator. The boy had reddish blue hair, and was currently involved with examining the large combat simultaor.

"I guess I might as well. I need the practice," the boy stated decisively, scrolling through the weapon types his character could apparently access. He frowned, absorped in setting up his game. Maria and Cliff hesitated, watching from a distance while Fayt walked up closer, watching him scroll through the list. "I never heard of that class. A burst fencer?"

"It's a custom class," He said, walking in as he finished the selection.

[Custom character, Burst Fencer, lvl C, Hinamizawa Hayate Selene, in area Lakra, fighting Zorom, Boss, lvl SSS. Is this acceptable?] The voice of the computer rang out, working through the data.

"That's right. Let's start," Hayate stretched, a 9-shot revolver appearing in his left hand while a sabre appeared in his other hand. Leather armor appeared over his midnight black shirt and jeans, boots replacing his shoes.

Maria and Cliff looked around as people started to gather, looking into the roomish simulator through the walls in the windows.

"This'll be good. Wanna bet on whether or not he loses?"

"At that level? No way! I KNOW he's gonna lose!"

[Warning: With such a high difference in skill level, chance of victory is slim. Victory is computed at roughly 2.5543%. Is this acceptable?]

"Just do it already!" Hayate groaned with a sigh, waving the sabre.

[Beginning Mission.]

The simulater changed, turning into a large room, a giant monstrosity of a monster in front of him. The top half looked vaguely like a bunny, but on its paws were large scissor like claws, and various things floated around it. It didn't even have a bottom half!

"Hey, I recognize that monster!" Fayt muttered, watching.

"Welcome! Let's celebrate your demise," Hayate muttered audibly, charging forward as the monster swiped with its claws.

"That idiot's dead!" The onlookers laughed, Hayate barely managing to duck under the claws. A loud gunshot effectively silenced the onlookers as the monster froze for a moment before recoiling, the bullet having struck it in the eye, but it didn't seem to have done much damage. Hayate leaped back with a grin, spinning his revolver in his hand.

"Shall we dance?" He asked simply, snapping his fingers rhythymically.

"Apparently he already knows how to fight..." Cliff stared thoughtfully as Hayate deftly dodged and rolled under thrown objects.

"Cliff, fighting in a simulator isn't the same as fighting in real life!" Maria snapped back, watching him intently.

-One hour later.-

"Dude, I can't believe he hasn't gotten hit yet!" One of the onlookers muttered, watching.

"Is he dancing?" Cliff had to ask, from how Hayate was moving. He had spent a good hour just twisting and moving but it seemed to be working for him.

"Most of 20th century of fencing is actually dancing..." Fayt said still watching. "He couldn't help but stare at all the people watching Hayate and sighed. "What is this...a spectator sport?"

Hayate staggered back away from Zorma, shaking his head. "Damn, I got dizzy..."

Hayate ran back in, twisting and deftly jumping over just about everything Zorma threw at him, and grinned widely. "This'll finish this!" He roared, launching himself at Zorma, slicing at its throat with the sabre at the same moment a claw whistled past. Hayate landed behind the monstrosity and stood there, and all was quiet for several moments.

...

...

...

Zorma gurgled as Hayate fell to one knee, some blood spurting out of a wound, but it was Zorma that fell, its head crashing to the floor behind Hayate.

[Victory: Hayate Selene has won.]

"Nyuuu! Awesome!!"

Hayate walked out grinning and stretching as the simulation disappeared. "That was fun!"

"You didn't say anything about how dextrous he was Maria," Fayt said accusingly, before noticing something. "Hey, are you a feline folk?"

Hayate just shrugged, a pair of red furred cat ears sprouting from his head. "What does your instinct tell you?" He wondered, yawning.

"It's got nothing to do with instinct, he is a feline folk," Cliff shrugged staring thoughtfully. "Hey, kid, are you Hayate Higura?" He nodded grinning widely, albeit goofily.

"Why do you ask?"

"Alright, you're the dude we're looking for. You're coming with us."

"Where to?"

"To outer space of course! You're coming with us to bring forth glory honor and legend back, for the savior of the entire galaxy as we know it! You are the gateway to the heavens from which glory and honor will befall us all!" Cliff roared, posing dramatically for a moment.

"Who the hell do you think you are!? Adray!?" Fayt asked, smacking Cliff in the side of the head.

"Sure! That sounds like fun! Count me in!" Hayate grinned shrugging. "Not like there's anything interesting going on here, anyway."

"Uh...You...actually believe him?" Maria asked, stunned by the rapid agreement. /What the hell??? Wouldn't a normal person say no???/

"Huh? You mean...I can't go with you? It's kinda mean, tricking someone..."

"It's not a trick but...you'll come with us?" Fayt asked just plain stunned. /I thought he'd be harder to get with us then that...that was just too easy. I have a hunch there's a catch...Oh god...I'm starting to think like Cliff.../

"Yup!! Of course!" Hayate grinned giving a thumbs up. "I'm cool with that dude!"

"Um...Well...we're gonna-" Maria started, but Hayate interrupted.

"Head into 4D space to beat the crap out of the creator, and you need my help because I'm the only way you'll get to the 4D space, right? I'm all in! I wanna save the universe too!"

"How do you-"

"Uncle Leingod called me a month ago and asked me to help you guys save the universe!"

Fayt Maria and Cliff looked at each other before looking at Hayate then back at each other.

"Any more questions dudes?"

"I'm Fa-"

"You're Fayt Leingod, I'm guessing the big dude is Cliff Fitter, the beautiful mademoiselle here is obviously Maria Traydor, there's a blond chick named Mirage Koas, a brunette named Sophia Esteed, a black/blond haired dude with a bad attitude named Albel Knocks, a shrimp named Peppita Rosetti, a shrimpier shrimp named Roger...something, and a ninja chick named Nel Zelpher. Oh, and who could forget Adray? Did I miss anybody?"

Cliff Fayt and Maria just stared at him blankly, wide-eyed with shock. /The hell!?!? How'd this kid know who we are, and who we've got with us??/

"You know, you could get in trouble if anyone finds out you violated the UP3 by landing on those underdeveloped planets Elicoor II and Vanguard III..."

"OK!!! How the hell can you know about that anyway!? Damn it all, how do you know so much?!?!" Fayt growled glaring at Hayate.

"??? You mean...you actually did crashland on those underdeveloped planets? I was joking..." Hayate giggled a little, covering his mouth before smiling widely. "I hope we can all get along!"

/What the hell is this kid...?/ Maria thought to herself, thoroughly impressed by how much Hayate seemed to know about them. /Maybe he won't be as useless as I thought.../

"Anyway, let's get going. You landed a few miles away in the Aquaelie, right?"

/This kid...is not normal. At all!/

--------

"W-Wow, how'd you know so much about what had happened to us?" Nel asked, eyeing the cat closely.

"More then likely my father told him before," Fayt said, shrugging.

"If that's what you want to believe," Hayate grinned, sipping a drink lazily. Cliff sighed, a little irritated, glaring in the general direction of the lunch lady.

"I wish she'd give us something to eat...I'm starving!"

Hayate just sighed and got out his own communicator, typing something.

"What's he doing?" Nel wondered, one hand on her knives.

"Nothing left for me to do but dance-" Hayate muttered, dancing a little out of sheer boredom. [You know I heard that boogie rythym, Hey I had no choice but to get down down down down, Dance! Nothing left for me to do but dance!]

"What is that fool doing?" Albel glared at Hayate as he did a one handed hand stand before dancing a little.

"Apparently he likes dancing..." Fayt muttered, sighing.

Maria frowned but grinned standing up. "Well, if you can't beat them, join them!" She smiled tossing off her armored top before following Hayate's lead. "I love this song!"

"Y-You what?" Fayt stared wide eyed as Cliff, Mirage, even Nel and Albel followed suit, dancing to 20th century techno. "You too!?" Fayt shouted at Nel and Albel.

"I...I couldn't resist. What is this magic?" Nel muttered, clapping and spinning to the beat. Albel just grunted, attempting a handstand.

"You all are crazy..." Fayt muttered, sighing, before grinning and joining in.

----------

Uh...yeah, crazy first chapter...I apologize for the weird dance scene at the end, but I couldn't resist. Song lyrics do not belong to me, they belong Jamiroquai.

But, Albel trying to dance IS hilarious!!

Good? Bad? Abyssmal? Let me know!


End file.
